


The Hunters' Family

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Hunters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Stark Industries is facing covert attacks from various organizations and rival companies.  In order to save the company and make sure they’re protected, Tony & Pepper reach out to a group of independent contractors.  They have a reputation for getting the job done … and for being intensely loyal to each other.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Betty Ross, Brock Rumlow/Jane Foster, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Betty Ross, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers/Jane Foster, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749853
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	The Hunters' Family

**Author's Note:**

> Art piece for the constellation square that will inspire the stories for the other squares to come. The constellation is the beginning … changes are likely as our protagonists fulfill their jobs. This was done for the polyamory bingo, so things are definitely NOT canon.
> 
> Marvel Polyamory Bingo - N3 - Constellation

**THE HUNTERS**

[ ](https://imgur.com/QiV5PxZ)

_“Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones that would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.”_

Who are the Hunters?

 **Darcy Lewis** –  
Hacker  
Romantic w/Clint & Bucky

 **James "Bucky" Barnes** –  
Veteran – Special forces/Front man  
Romantic w/Darcy & Casual w/Betty

 **Clint Barton** –  
Veteran – Sniper  
Romantic w/Darcy & FWB w/Natasha

 **Natasha Romanoff** –  
Thief/Grifter  
Romantic w/Steve & FWB w/Clint

 **Steve Rogers** –  
Veteran – Sketch artist/Front man  
Romantic w/Natasha & Casual w/Jane

 **Betty Ross** –  
Genius – Forensic Scientist  
Quasiplatonic with Brock & Casual w/Bucky

 **Brock Rumlow** –  
Veteran – Hitter/Muscle  
Quasiplatonic with Jane & Betty

 **Jane Foster** –  
Contact woman  
Quasiplatonic w/Brock & Casual w/Steve


End file.
